


The Silence

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, mute!Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Scout tried to get over it. He was a hard guy, or so he tried to make out. He wouldn't let this bother him too much, no biggie. But the pudgy fire lover kept on winning his heart over with his childish charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I was won over with the idea of mute!pyro since reading Light of My Life by QueenEchidna, so I tried to have a go myself  
> Sorry if my description of hand signing isn't up to scratch, I did my best  
> If you have any criticism please let me know!

For months now, Scout has being trying to get through the mysterious bundle of rubber he calls his team mate. He liked the little firebug more than anything, he was sure of it, but he knew little to nothing about him. Yeah the other guys were swell, but he felt Pyro was the only one who genuinely cared about the others, which showed on the battlefield by burning those who injured their friends. The runner has tried everything from casual touches to anonymous gifts to his door, but alas, he'd get no word of a response.

Sure, Scout tried to get over it. He was a hard guy, or so he tried to make out. He wouldn't let this bother him too much, no biggie. But the pudgy fire lover kept on winning his heart over with his childish charm. He'd only ever felt like this for one other person, and that was a girl at his high school who cheated on him at prom before he dropped out, and he made sure never to get so deep with someone else again, until now of course of all times.

It was late and most people went to bed, everyone except none other than the Pyro and himself. Scout couldn't even look at them, how could he? He was madly in love with the guy, or girl, or neither, Scout didn't really care, and they had no idea. So instead, Scout rested his chin against his folded arms which were resting on the table, looking away at the wall whilst Pyro was reading a book quietly to themselves, occasionally giggling through the filters of their mask.

After a while, Scout thought there was no point in sticking around much longer, sighing as he got up from his seat. This caught Pyro's attention, looking up from his book, circular lenses focussed on Scout's face. 

"Mmph hm ph?"

The Scout took a rough guess at the Pyro's muffles, like most people do, apart from maybe their Engineer, who somehow managed to hold long conversations with him at times, nodding.

"Yeah I'm hitting the hay, got big day tomorrow an' all."

He couldn't help but feel and sound saddened as Pyro only takes notice when he's leaving, which spikes the other's concern.

"Phmm mph hp?"

"S'just...it's nothing, alright? Nothing. I'm fine."

Yeah, like they were going to believe that. 

Scout sat back down as he knew the Pyro wasn't convinced, taking another sigh as he does. He keeps his head low before looking up at the Pyro, his hand beginning to slide under his hat which makes it push back slightly, brown hair poking out from underneath.

"I just feel like ya hate me, s'all."

This appalled the other, no way did they hate him! They didn't have enemies! Well, at least not on their own team! The Pyro shook their head quickly, making frantic hand gestures and muffles to try and reassure him, only making Scout feel bad for saying anything.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I can't help but think that. I've done all I could to be closer to ya, and ya've had none of it."

Pause. Scout closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing once more.

"S'just I really like ya. Like, really like ya, and-"

He was disrupted by a gloved finger tapping on his arm, which causes Scout to reopen his eyes, glancing up at the Pyro, who began to make various shapes with his hands.

The other tapped their middle finger of their left hand with their right index finger, doing the same only with their left thumb, followed by their index, middle and ring finger pressing against their left palm. They repeated their last action, touching their left pinky with their right index finger, moving his index to the side of his palm, and finally touching both index's together.

' _I am mute._ '

Naturally, Scout had no clue of what the little firebug just signed to him, but what he didn't have to since it was made pretty clear, since actions speak louder than words, so they say. Or at least someone said at some point.

He had no idea how to react, sinking back into the back of the chair, chewing on his bottom lip. The possibility never seemed to cross his mind, he just assumed they were ignoring him, rejecting him silently like, as much as he hates to admit, most girls that were too good for him at high school did. No one else on the team knew this, since Scout tries to portray how 'good' he is with chicks, but they all have a good idea anyhow. He wonders why he still bothers with it.

"Oh...well that explains a whole bunch. But it still ain't much help since I don't know shit with signing."

A peeved exhale escaped through the filters of the Pyro's mask, looking around for some help before noticing Medic's clip board left on top of the filing cabinets, holding their profiles.

They got up from their seat, taking the item along with the pen resting on top of it, before returning to their seat, scribbling down messy words before sliding the clipboard across so Scout can read.

' _I am very sorry you feel this way. I would of told you sooner yet I was worried in case you would react differently to how you have. I do not hate you, and it saddens me we cannot communicate well with one another._ '

Oh man, did Scout feel bad. The amount of times he's flipped them off behind their back out of anger of them not paying him any attention, only to find out Pyro's been desperate to respond but he didn't as they thought Scout would be a huge ass about it. Oh man, oh man. 

Another painfully long pause, which of course isn't Pyro's fault.

"I...would ya ever...I don't know I mean this is just off the top of my head, maybe teach me a lil'?"

The Pyro looked more excited than Scout expected, clapping their gloved hands together quickly in glee, nodding with cheerful sound.

Scout softened a tad and smiled at him, cracking his knuckles in preparation for usage.

"Alright, shoot me."

Both should of headed off to their rooms a long hour ago now, yet both were absorbed in sign. Scout with learning the basics, such as greetings and the sign alphabet, and the Pyro with teaching him it all, writing down on the clipboard the alphabet, pointing to the letter he just signed at first until it came to about 2:00 AM and Scout was able to make basic conversation with him, which Scout was proud of himself and the firebug was just as proud, as they've never known someone to pick up so easily. They've never known anyone to take the time to learn his language _just_ for him, thinking about it. They either knew sign or Pyro would have an aching hand from writing down their side of the conversation.

Scout glanced over at the written alphabet on the board, then at his bandaged hands. First, he pointed at his middle left finger with his index on his right hand, which followed by his index tapping the middle of his left palm, repeating the first sign once more. Then, he curled his hand into a slight ball shape along side his left index finger, having it rest on top of his enclosed left thumb, tapping his index fingers together alongside that. His right index finger moves to the back of his left hand, pointing at the skin in between his index and thumb fingers, before tapping his ring finger with the same index, and then concluding with moving the same finger to his left pinky. 

It was a slow process, making Scout's words become spaced out letters which Pyro had to piece together, but the Pyro could hardly complain as Scout is trying his hardest, and it was rare Scout would do anything so personal for another member of the team. ' _I like you._ '

Thank god for their mask, otherwise Scout would be witnessing the firebug grinning from ear to ear, blushing furiously.

They made sure to go slow so Scout could look at the alphabet for assistance, yet Scout picked up Pyro using the same symbols he used, which was clear at the way Scout's face lit up, smiling from the corner of his mouth at his hands.

' _I like you too._ '

Scout raised his hands, creating an 'o' with his left index and thumb fingers, curling in all his right fingers into his palm apart from his index, moving the index in and out of the 'o' he had created, smirking cheekily at the other.

Pyro blushed more than what was humanly possible, making shocked and embarrassed body gestures, giving him a good telling off with muffles from their mask whilst Scout laughed softly so that their team mates won't be disturbed from their rest. Despite Pyro's reaction however, they still ended up returning to Scout's room with him as they turned in for the night.


End file.
